


Through the Flames

by SeverelyAddictedToCoffeeAndJasonTodd



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverelyAddictedToCoffeeAndJasonTodd/pseuds/SeverelyAddictedToCoffeeAndJasonTodd
Summary: Soulmate AU with Jason Todd where people have their soulmate's name written somewhere on their body.Reader used to be in an abusive relationship so warnings for violence and mentions of rape/non-con.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on here so apologies if it's a little funky. I'll try and update regularly!

            You could hear sirens screaming towards you as you watched your home, your life, burn. Your apartment and the dance studio below it, both of which you had bought less than a year ago, were now engulfed in flames. Everything you owned, everything you had worked toward for years gone because of one spark.

            The sirens were getting closer, soon there would be police, firemen, paramedics swarming you and your home. You pulled out your phone, determined to call someone familiar before you were surrounded by strangers. You dialed the number of the only friend you had really made when you moved to Gotham, Roy Harper. The line rang once, twice, continuing until you reached his answering machine.

            “Hey, you've reached Roy. You know what to do.” followed by a beep.

            “Hey Roy, it's (y/n). My apartment is on fire and the police are almost here. I'm ok, but everything I own is ashes by now. Call me when you get the chance, thanks.” You kept your message brief, not really knowing what to say. Luckily you still had your car, most of your money (though of course you had kept some cash in your apartment), your phone and your wallet. Unfortunately, you had been in bed reading when you had first smelled the smoke and realized something was wrong.

_You had your copy of Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin and a soothing cup of chamomile tea and were snuggled in bed wearing pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt. It was 10:24 and you were just at the part where Marianne met John Willoughby when you smelled it. Smoke. You had gotten out of bed and cracked open the door to the rest of the apartment, only to be met by blazing heat and more smoke. You had quickly slammed the door shut, grabbed the work-out bag you always kept by your bed which contained a set of clothes, your wallet, phone, and keys. Grabbed the few framed photos you kept on your night stand as well as your book and shoved them into the bag. Thrown on the first pair of shoes you saw, your new trainers, pried open your window and climbed out onto the fire-escape._

            And that's how you ended up here, in the street, watching the one place you'd finally felt safe burn to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy comes to pick you up...

You had been taken to Gotham General, the paramedics being worried you had inhaled too much smoke and also about the state of shock you were clearly in. You had been too calm, it scared them, made them think something had to be wrong, a normal person would have been hysterical. But you had been through too much before you came to Gotham to be afraid of fire, even if it meant you had lost another home.

Your phone started to buzz on the table beside you, they had let you keep your things in the room with you after you had changed into a hospital gown. The text on the screen told you it was Roy and you quickly answered it.

“Hey,” you said nonchalantly.

“What the hell (y/n)!? Where are you? Are you ok? What the fuck happened?” You listened patiently as Roy peppered you with questions and curses until he ran out of things to yell about. “Say something dammit (y/n).”

“I'm fine Roy, I'm at Gotham General, room 281. I got out before the fire reached me.”

“Shit, it's all gone?”

“Yeah, I managed to grab a few things before everything burned but it's not much. What the hell am I gonna do Roy?”

“We'll figure it out, I'm on my way. Don't sneak out before I get there ok? I know you hate hospitals, but stay put for now.” He hung up before you could reply. He wasn't wrong to ask you to stay, you did hate hospitals. They smelled like death and sickness and the chemicals used to try and hide their stench. They were also full of people who asked too many questions, questions you never felt like answering. You had better things to do than to tell strangers the story of your life and what you're were doing in the hospital. You grabbed your book out of your bag and began reading again as you waited for Roy to arrive.

***

It was past midnight when you heard the door to your room creak open, you were still up reading when your friend snuck into your room, accompanied by someone you had never met. You had to admit the stranger was attractive, he was tall and well-built with stunning green tinted blue eyes. He had a strong jaw and there was a shock of white in his jet-black hair, which just made him more attractive if you were being honest. But yet, he was still a stranger, and Roy knew how you felt about those. Even if for some reason you felt as if you knew him.

You marked your place and set your book aside. “Roy, did you just sneak in here like a creep?” The look you gave him let him know that you were annoyed that he had brought a stranger with him. You hated strangers, and you hated people knowing you were weak.

Roy grunted in annoyance and shoved his companion toward you. “(y/n) (l/n) meet Jason Todd.”

You tried not to look shocked as Roy said the name of the stranger, Jason. Jason Todd was the name inscribed on your stomach, just next to your left hip. This man could damn well be your soulmate. From the look on Roy's face, you judged the answer. Your friend already knew the name written somewhere on Jason's body.

It was yours.

Jason held out his hand to you, giving you a crooked smile. You stared at him for a second, not entirely sure what to do before taking it. His grip was firm but not crushing as he shook your hand briefly. He smirked at you and said, “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Jason,” You reply, trying to seem unphased by his presence and failing miserably as a blush creeps into your cheeks.

“Ok, now that you two have met it's time to go (y/n) darling. Grab your shit we're breaking you out of this hell hole.” Roy cut in, earning a glare from you.

“Fine, turn the hell around so I can get changed,” you commanded. Roy did as you asked but Jason just kept on staring at you, a smirk plastered on his face.

You huffed in annoyance, swinging your legs off the side of the bed and grabbing your clean clothes out of your bag. You looked over your shoulder to find Jason still staring you down with that damn smirk. So you did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed the pillow off the bed, throwing it square at his face.

“That statement included you,” you said glaring at him. He just shrugged and turned to face the wall as you quickly put on your workout tights, sports bra, and the light sweater you used as a cover up. You pulled on your trainers and laced them up, turning around to find Roy and Jason both already staring at you. You glared at both, wishing you had more pillows to throw.

Jason was still smirking, it made you angry... and something else. But there was no way you'd let him know that his smirk was sexy as hell.

“Let's get out of here,” was all you said, stuffing your book back into your bag. Roy nodded and silently pushed the door open, peeking out. After a few moments he snuck out and you and Jason followed suit. The three of you got out of the hospital without being noticed, you walked towards two motorcycles parked a little way from the hospital.

“Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?” Roy asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” you replied simply, not feeling inclined towards dealing with Roy's bullshit. Your apartment had just gone up in flames and you'd run away from the hospital. Not that anyone would care enough to come looking for you, it was Gotham after all.

You were surprised when Jason spoke up, “I've got somewhere you can stay if you'd like.”

“No offense, but I just met you. I think it's a little early for us to start living together,” you said with as much sass as you could muster.

“You'd really turn down the chance to live at Wayne Manor?” Jason questioned, raising an eyebrow.

You stood there in shock for a moment before turning to Roy for confirmation. He nodded, signaling what Jason said was true. You felt like an idiot and a light pink blush heated your cheeks. As you replied “Fine, whatever, I'll stay with you until I figure out how to get a new apartment.” Who were you to turn down better than five-star accommodations for free?

You tried to sound nonchalant but were failing miserably. You couldn't help it, you had met your soulmate, though you couldn't quite accept that yet, and now he wanted you to move in with him? Not just him but his whole family? This day... you had a feeling you would remember it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remembering what happened before you came to Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this work! It's really encouraging for me as this is the first story I've ever posted.

You knew. You knew with all your heart that the fire that had destroyed your apartment wasn't an accident. I was arson. You even knew who did it. His name was Tyler, and he was your ex, and a lot more. Tyler had been the soulmate of your older sister, Sierra. That's how you had met him, through her. You had been happy for her, even if your soulmate had died, and the name on your abdomen had faded and blurred, becoming illegible, at least your sister had her soulmate. Then it happened. Someone left the stove on at the (l/n) family home during a family dinner. You weren't there, you had been waylaid with studying for a test the next day and had stayed at Central City University for the night. The house had caught fire, everyone inside had perished except for Tyler. The two of you had grown close after that, both of your soulmates were dead, you were alone, so you were alone together.

You and Tyler had begun dating about a year after the incident, you were only 18. You began living with him, more out of convenience than anything. You couldn't afford to stay in the dorms anymore, so you lived with Tyler instead. That's when everything went to hell. You found out that Tyler had an obsession with fire, he sometimes set things on fire in your apartment. Then, barely two months after you had moved in together, the abuse began. He would come home full of rage, sometimes drunk, sometimes just angry. Yet you had stayed, scared to leave. He would scream at you, tell you it was your fault, your parents, your sister, even your own soulmate was dead because of you, and there was a small part of you that believed it. That part made you stay, because it was your fault and this must be your punishment, because he was right.

You dropped out of college at 19, not even making it through your first year, and got a full-time job. Your friends had worried then, your best friend, Katherine, had tried to help you. She tried for years. When Tyler found out he was furious, he had lit her apartment on fire. He had told you as much, threatening you, trying to make you stay. Unfortunately for him, his plan backfired, only enraging you and giving you the strength to leave him and Central City. You moved to Gotham, only giving your new address and phone number to Katherine. Shortly after you moved you noticed something strange. The name on your abdomen was no longer faded, but clear and crisp. Jason Todd. You didn't know how long it'd been there, you had avoided mirrors for a long time, not wanting to see the bruises, scars, and little burn marks, but it was there. He was alive. Your world had brightened a little that day.

***

And now here you were, a year later, hopping onto the back of a motorcycle with a stranger who was probably your soulmate, to go live with him and his adopted family.

What the hell were you getting yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is confusing. Please comment I'd love to have some feedback on how this is going!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you/shout of to @Fall_goddess ! Your comments make my day!
> 
> Here is what I used for reference for Wayne Manor, I changed a couple things in my description but it's pretty much the same. The art is in no way mine, nor is the concept. 
> 
> https://roysovitch.deviantart.com/art/Stately-Wayne-Manor-629451924

**Jason's POV**

He hadn't been expecting this. He and Roy had just been getting back from patrol when Roy got the message. He'd told Jason that one of his friends was in the hospital and asked if Jason wouldn't mind tagging along to help her with her bags and such. Jason had agreed, mostly for Roy's sake, and the two had changed and taken off for the hospital. When they arrived and Roy asked what room (y/n) (l/n) was in, Jason was shocked. He knew, that was the name scrawled clearly below his collarbone and he almost punched Roy right there and then because the bastard knew it too. Roy had known Jason’s soulmate for god knows how long and hadn't told him.

And now here you were, his soulmate. He had to admit that he had instantly felt connected to you, and he knew that you felt _something_ for him as well. He just wasn’t quite sure what. You were confusing, sometimes you seemed like you liked him, he noticed your blush and little glances. But that was all muddled by your curtness and how clear you made it that you did not want him anywhere near you. Clearly you knew he was your soulmate, but you didn’t seem to like it one bit and Jason had no clue what he had done or how to win you over.

Yet he knew he had to try, because he was falling, whether he wanted to or not. He couldn’t accept the thought that his soulmate, the person he had been waiting for and dreaming of, the one person who was supposed to accept him, didn’t even like him. He wouldn’t give up on getting you to at least talk to him, maybe if the two of you could have a conversation you would give him a chance.

***

You arrived at Wayne Manor and were immediately in awe. Sure, you had seen the mansion on the news, but here in person it was so much more spectacular. You saw the gate, the high walls topped with spikes and barbed wire. At least you'd be safe here, what kind of idiot would try to attack such a fortress? Not even Tyler would be stupid and reckless enough to try to burn down Wayne Manor.

Right?

Jason pulled the motorcycle through a motor court and into one of the large garages that could be seen. When he switched off the bike you realized how tightly you'd been holding onto him, which of course made the heat rise in your cheeks. You immediately let go and hopped off the bike, taking off your helmet and shoving it at him. You hated how awkward you were around him, you hated the way being near him made you feel safe, you hated that you trusted him even though you didn't even know him. Even though your mind was screaming at you not to, that you knew better, that you would never be safe, some traitorous little part of you couldn't help the way he made you feel.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about your oddness. “Do you want me to show you your room or introduce you to everyone first?” He asked.

“Room,” you said. After a pause, you added, “Please.”

Jason nodded and led you out of the garage and up a flight of stairs and into a massive bedroom. You stared mouth slightly agape at the room, there was a balcony which faced out towards the grounds and pool of the Manor, a large bookshelf on one of the walls, and a king sized bed. It was amazing, and you quickly dropped your bag and went to the bookshelf. Shakespeare, Ovid, Kafka, and many more famous names caught your eye as you examined the collection of literature. Every book was a classic, and you loved the classics. In your excitement you momentarily forgot about Jason's presence, until he let out a slight chuckle at your obvious joy.

“You like the classics,” he said, more of a statement than a question. You simply turned around to face him and nodded.

“You also don't talk a lot.”

“I'm not a huge fan of strangers,” you replied plainly.

“Look doll, I know this isn't ideal, for you or me. I would have liked to meet you differently, under better circumstances, but this is what we've got. I'd like to at least try and be friends if that's alright with you?” His voice quivered slightly the more he talked, he was nervous. He knew you were his soulmate and it scared him too, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance? He had only asked for your friendship after all, what could it hurt to be friends?

“Alright,” you crossed the room back to him and extended your hand. “Friends.”

He took it with a crooked smile, his eyes never leaving yours, and you shook on it. Maybe he wasn't going to hurt you, maybe, just maybe, with Jason Todd you'd be safe. For the first time in a long time, you thought it was at least worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has liked and shown interest in this story! Next chapter you finally meet the batfam!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm sorry I meant to update this Monday, but I've been swamped with work. I think I'm only going to update once a week from now on. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

You decided to shower before you met the rest of the Wayne family. You felt like there were germs crawling all over you from the hospital still and figured it would be best if you were at least comfortable before meeting your soulmate’s family. You didn’t know which was more intimidating, the fact they were the Wayne family, world renown and extremely wealthy, or that they were Jason’s family. Both facets had you extremely nervous at this point. Especially now that you had decided to give Jason a chance. You wanted them to like you, as much as you hated to admit it.

You step out of the shower and dry off using towels Jason had provided you with. Since you only had your workout clothes you put them back on. You dry your hair, deciding to leave it down, and exit the bathroom. As prepared as you ever would be to meet the people whose house you were currently occupying.

Jason was waiting for you in your new room when you stepped out of the bathroom. You really aren’t entirely sure how to act around him. You had just agreed to try and at least be friends, but every experience you had with Tyler reminded you that this was dangerous. That this man is a stranger and you know nothing about his character, Tyler had seemed kind and genuine at first too. Just because he was your soulmate doesn’t mean you should just blindly trust him, even though that’s what your heart is telling you to do.

“You ready?” Jason questions, breaking the silence. You give a curt nod and followed him downstairs. You, however, were unaware that while you were showering Jason had run downstairs to tell his family about you. He hadn’t intended on inviting you to live at the Manor, the words had simply slipped out when you said you had nowhere to stay. So he had taken the opportunity of your shower to explain things to Bruce, who had been more than slightly annoyed that Jason had offered to let a stranger live with them. Even after Jason explained it was his soulmate. Jason could care less if it inconvenienced or irritated Bruce, you were staying at the Manor. He was not going to have you staying in some sketchy Gotham motel or in his apartment with the Outlaws. Neither of those places was anywhere near safe for you, and Bruce could get over himself. He had asked Alfred if he would gather everyone in the Den, wanting to only have to introduce you once.

Jason led you into the Den, where Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian were waiting, the rest of the family not being at the Manor currently. Alfred had only told them that you were going to be living in with them and that you were Jason’s soulmate. Bruce being too busy brooding to tell them himself.

“(y/n), this is Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim, and Demon Spawn.” Jason introduced, gesturing to each one of the people sitting around the room. “Everyone this is Rosalyn Parks.”

“Tt,” Damian was the first one to speak. He got off the couch where he had been perched and came to stand in front of you. “I am Damian Wayne, the true son of Bruce Wayne.” He said with a glare at Jason.

“It’s nice to meet you, Damian,” you stuck your hand out to him. You liked this kid, he had a natural defiance that you couldn’t help but admire.

To the shock of everyone but you Damian accepted your hand, maybe he saw something in you that he didn’t completely despise. This dispelled some of the awkward tension that had been lingering in the air, and Dick jumped off the couch and hugged you enthusiastically. “It’s so nice to meet Jason’s soulmate.”

You stood there uncomfortably in Dick’s embrace, you were decidedly not a hugger. When he mentioned that you were Jason’s soulmate your face reddened and you pulled away awkwardly. You trained your eyes on the floor, trying to hide your embracement. You subconsciously crossed your arms over your chest, gripping your biceps, your fingers rubbing your upper arms nervously. You hated being touched by people you didn’t know, your personal space, your right to say what happened to your own body, had been violated so many times that now… you couldn’t stand more than a handshake.

Everyone was staring at you, you could feel their eyes burning you like the cigarette butts Tyler used to dig into your arms. You wished you could shrink into yourself and hide, this was a terrible mistake, what the hell had you been thinking? You could feel the panic rising in your chest.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dick said, his hand running through his hair. He didn’t know what you had been through and felt immensely bad about making you uncomfortable. He had just been excited to meet you, so happy for Jason, that he hadn’t thought that you might not like hugs.

You didn’t hear Dick’s apology, about to launch into a full-scale panic attack, until you felt a warm hand on your back, rubbing reassuring circles. You could feel the tightness in your chest dissipating and you began to regain control of yourself. You didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Jason’s hand on your back, he was the only one standing near enough to you.”

“Grayson, you’re an imbecile,” Damian stated plainly, looking up at his older brother.

“No, I’m sorry… I just… It’s not your fault.” You said, trying to explain but not wanting these strangers to know your past just yet.

The tension in the room was back to high as you stood there in silence. No one was quite sure what to think of you, except for Damian and Jason. Somehow Damian seemed to see right through you. In his eyes you were just an injured animal, something small and broken that needed his protection.

Before you had even met everyone else, Damian had snatched your hand and was dragging you out of the room. “Follow me (l/n), I shall show you around the Manor.”

“Demon Spawn, what the-” Jason stopped speaking abruptly when you turned back to look him, your eyes were wide and he could see that you needed to get away from the room full of strangers before you. He hadn’t realized you were so sensitive and he felt immensely bad for putting you in a situation that had upset you, so much for a good impression. Maybe he should have introduced you to the others one at a time? Why did you have to hit it off with the bat brat? A million questions and insecurities raced through Jason’s mind and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration as Damian dragged you away.

“You’re a goddamn idiot Golden Boy,” was all Jason could think to say as he turned and left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and update on Thursdays, sorry this chapter was a little late. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (n/n) = Nickname

Damian spent the rest of the day showing you around the Manor, all the while keeping a firm grip on your hand. You didn’t mind, Damian was just a kid after all, and you thought it was sweet how he had stood up for you. You didn’t realize how rare it was for Damian to treat people with kindness and compassion, but you appreciated it all the same. Little did you know Damian had decided to do some research on you later to try and discover why you were so broken.The tour ended with the lower levels of the Manor, Damian pointed out the gym, the recreation room, the movie theater, every room except for one.

The tour ended with the lower levels of the Manor, Damian pointed out the gym, the recreation room, the movie theater, every room except for one.“Hey Damian, what’s in there?” you question, gesturing towards the door he had skipped over.

“Hey Damian, what’s in there?” you question, gesturing towards the door he had skipped over.

Damian’s brow furrowed as he states, “I am not sure, I have never seen anyone use that room.”

You walk towards the door, now pulling Damian behind you (he refuses to let go of your hand). You lay one had on the knob hesitantly, you know you’re being nosy but you are insanely curious. You turn the knob and gently push the door open, flicking on the lights. What you find shocks you.

“It’s a studio,” you murmur peering around at the mirror lined walls. The room was dusty but there was no mistaking it, it looked just like your own except bigger and better outfitted. Knowing that Wayne Manor had a dance studio made the tension in your shoulders release. At least there was one room in this mansion that felt like home, even if the room was bigger than your apartment had been.

You look back at Damian, still attached to you, and ask “Does anyone use this room?”

His brow furrows in consideration, “No, I do not believe so.”

“(l/n),” Damian starts.

“Please Damian, call me (y/n).”

“(y/n), are you a dancer?” He questions, wishing to know the reason for your interest in the room. As he had shown you around the rest of the Manor you had seemed simply fascinated, but now you were in awe. All over a small, to him, room lined with mirrors. The only conclusion he could come to was that it was in some way important to you.

“Not anymore, I just teach Zumba. But I used to be on the Dance Team at Central City University as a dance major with a music minor.” The words spilled from you as excitement flooded your body. You usually didn’t share things about your old life like that, it had taken Roy months to coax what you used to do before Gotham out of you. It had taken an entire year for you to even mention Tyler. Now here you were babbling to some kid about how you dropped out of college.

Damian was already forming a plan to try to make you more comfortable in the Manor. “(y/n), it has grown late, let us go see what Pennyworth has cooked for dinner.”

The thought of confronting the rest of the Wayne family once more made the tension return to your body. “I’m sorry Damian, I’m a bit worn out from today. I think I’m going to go to bed." 

“Alright.”

Damian never drops your hand as you walk up to your room, him guiding you.

He reluctantly leaves you at your room and, after much convincing from you, goes downstairs to dinner. When Damian leaves you close the door softly and flop down unceremoniously on your new bed. You roll over to the side and reach down to rifle through your bag for your phone. Once you locate it you notice two new notifications; one a message from Roy, the other your daily check-in from Katherine. She makes a point to text you every day to be sure that you are safe and to hear about how life is going for you. You still feel extremely lucky to have a friend that cares so much for your well-being.

You read Roy’s text first, not knowing how to tell Katherine about the fire. “(y/n), how’s living in a mansion treating ya? You and Jason getting along?” with a winky-face emoji after it. “But in all seriousness, hope you’re doing alright, let me know if you need me to kick Jaybird’s ass.”

Roy’s words make you chuckle and you text him back a plain, “I’m good.” With a little thumbs up after it. You move on to Katherine’s text next, her’s the same as it was every night. “Hi (n/n), hope all is well. What’d you get up to today?”

You ponder what to say, fingers hovering above the digital keyboard. You sigh, realizing it’s Katherine and there’s no reason to hold back. So you begin rambling, “Everything’s gone to shit Kat. Tyler found me, he burned down my studio and apartment. Then Roy showed up at the hospital with my soulmate, his name is Jason, and now I’m living in his house! This day has been way too much and I can’t even be properly happy about finding my soulmate because my psychotic ex is hunting me down trying to kill me. Oh not to mention that my soulmate is one of Bruce Wayne’s adopted sons so I’m living in Wayne Manor with a bunch of rich dudes.”

You didn’t bother to read over your outpouring of emotions as you hit send. Katherine was used to your ramblings and would understand. A couple moments later you received a text back.

“Ok, I’m coming over this weekend. You are not going through this alone (n/n) I know how you get. And before you say no I am going to come whether you like it or not so just accept it. You’ve already been through enough because of this asshole and the last thing you need is a bunch of strange men who don’t know you. Even if they are the Wayne family.”

You smile at her words, “Fine, I’ll warn them your coming. Thanks for always having my back Kat.”

“Always (n/n), always. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

You turn your phone off and switch off the lamp you had been using for light, snuggling into the covers. You fall asleep almost instantly, a slight smile playing across your lips despite the day you had had. At least you had Damian, Jason too if you were honest with yourself, and Katherine would be here soon. Maybe you could survive living in this house full of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos, commented, and bookmarked this story! It really does mean the world to me to see people enjoy my writing so thank you from the bottom of my heart. You all make my days brighter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I am so sorry guys. I know I was supposed to post this almost a week ago but some stuff happened with my family and I haven't been able to write. I'll have another chapter out tomorrow to make up for it.

_His hands were around your throat and he was smiling, his eyes glinting with dark joy as he squeezed, preventing the air from reaching your lungs. You were trying to scream, trying to make any sound, hoping someone would hear you and stop him but all that came out was silence. You could feel the hot tears running rivers down your cheeks and you could hear his voice even though his mouth never moved from its deranged smile._

_“Soon (y/n), you’ll be-”_

Someone shaking your shoulders woke you from your nightmare before Tyler could finish. You open your eyes to see Jason staring down at you he looked beyond concerned. You felt the water on your cheeks and knew that they were stained from tears. You wipe your face and try to regain some of your dignity. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you were screaming like you were being murdered,” Jason replies the worry never budging from his features.

“Well I’m not, I’m just fine thanks.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

You look down in embarrassment. “Thank you,” you mutter. You raise your head to look back at him, “For waking me.”

“Anytime doll,” Jason replies, seeming slightly more relaxed. “Do you scream bloody murder in the middle of the night often?”

He was trying to cheer you up, his tone was light but forced. He seemed genuinely concerned for you, so you reply honestly. “No, it’s only because of the fire. That’s how my family died.”

You weren’t sure why you added the last part, you didn’t know this man well enough to tell him why you were such a mess. But now it was out and there was no taking it back.

You were shocked when Jason didn’t push the subject. You had to admit you were relieved he didn’t question you, you didn’t want to talk about your loss.

“Do you need me to stay?” is all he said.

You sit there for a moment, mentally debating the idea when he adds, “I can sleep in the chair, just if you’d rather not be alone.”

With those words you cave, nodding your head in consent. Jason rose from his position on the bed and began to move towards the chair in the corner of the room. However, before he could get too far from the bed your hand shoots out to grab onto his.

“You don’t… have to sleep in the chair,” you say gazing up into his eyes. You know you look like an absolute mess, but you don’t care. He’s already seen it, and he’s still here with you, so you took a chance.

He doesn’t look at you as he lays down on the other side of the bed. He doesn’t touch you or get under the covers, he just lays flat on his back next to you. You reach your hand out and intertwine it with his, needing to feel him there. To know he is real.

“Goodnight Jason,” you mumble, already falling back to sleep.

“Goodnight (y/n).”

***

“TODD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO (Y/N)?!” is how you are awoken in the morning. Damian had come into your room, concerned about you since it was late in the morning, only to find Jason in your bed holding your hand. Jason had stayed in the same position all night, yet Damian saw his presence in your room as highly improper and completely unacceptable.

As you were still foggy with sleep you didn’t have time to fully register Damian ripping Jason off your bed and forcefully yanking him out of your room until after Jason was gone. You didn’t even have time to thank him for helping you last night, only to feel slightly embarrassed about Damian trying to defend you.

"Dami it’s ok, he was just here because I had a nightmare,” you try to explain, hoping that will stop Damian from his current task of kicking Jason quickly and with force.

Damian, having successfully removed Jason from the room, stated, “If you are troubled by nightmares (y/n), I would be more than happy to stay with you.”

His offer was so sweet and sincere it made you smile, “Thank you, Damian, I would appreciate that.”

Damian decided to skip breakfast, “Come with me (y/n), I have a surprise for you.”

He took your hand just as he had the day before and led you out of your room. He leads you down to the first floor, and then down another flight of stairs until you were back underground. You soon realize that you are standing in front of the dance studio you had discovered yesterday. You look down at Damian in confusion but he doesn’t notice, his hand on the door knob. He turns it and pushes the door open, revealing a now perfectly cleaned version of the room you had seen the day before.

You brought your free hand to your mouth for a moment in shock, you had no idea what to say. It must have taken him hours to clean the room, all for you.

“I mentioned to Pennyworth that you discovered this room yesterday and that it was in need of a good cleaning,” Damian said. Damian had attempted to help but ended up doing more harm than good.

Even if Damian had asked for help you were still touched by his kindness, and that he didn’t claim the work as his own. “Thank you,” you whisper.

“You said you were a dancer, I thought you might like somewhere to dance.”

You leaned down and throw your arms around him, feeling wetness in the corners of your eyes. Damian just stands there awkwardly for a few moments, then raises his arms up to wrap around you stiffly.


End file.
